Apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga
by Perola Negra
Summary: O q vc faria se descobrise q esta apaixonado por sua melhor amiga?Fic de presente para minha migaaaaaaaEeva-chan, com tendo um pouco de Drama, uma tentativa de Humor e muito Romance
1. Chapter 1

Aviso: Naruto não me pertence , mais um daí será meu, meu, meu, mhuhahahahahaha

Aviso: Naruto não me pertence , mais um daí será meu, meu, meu, mhuhahahahahaha

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Outro aviso: Gente essa fic é de presente para minha amiga mais conhecida como Eeva-chan. Miga espero q goste , e vocês leitores também

_**Apaixonado pela minha melhor**__**Amiga.? **_

_**Trailer **_

_**Ele se conheceram ainda crianças **_

- Prazer meu nome é Sakura. Qual é o seu.?- perguntou a rosada

- Meu nome é Sasuke , o prazer é todo meu.

_**Dês desse dia viraram amigos**_

- Vamos Sasuke-kun vamos brincar um pouco.- chamou Sakura

- Ta bom fazer o que. – respondeu indiferente, recebendo um sorriso meigo de Sakura.

_**O tempo passou e eles continuaram amigos.**_

- Sakura você tem 16 anos ou 2 ?- perguntou Sakura para a garota que estava em cima dele rindo q nem uma boba

- Sasuke-kun, tenho 16, mais sei que você adora quando eu fasso isso.- disse piscando pra o garoto, que virou o rosto caorando.

_**Mais o sentimentos mudaram **_

-Quem é aquele desgraçado que esta abraçado com a minha Sakura?- perguntou para si mesmo mais sendo escutado por Naruto.

- Ei teme, dês de quando a Sakura-chan é sua?- perguntou o loiro rindo.

- Calado dobe.

_**E agora que ele percebe que esta apaixonado por ela.**_

Ele a beijou com todo o amor do mundo. Mais é empurrado por ela

- Você só esta fazendo isso, porque estou namorando seu inimigo.

_**E agora como ele ira conquistar seu grande amor??**_

- Eu te amo Sakura, porque você não entendi isso.

- Porque você ta fazendo isso, se sabia que eu te amava ?- perguntou a garota chorando

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

- Ele me paga

_**Sakura Haruno**_

-Eu o amo muito

_**Naruto Uzumak**_

- Tinha que ser o teme mesmo

_**Hinata Hyuga**_

- Naruto-kun?

_**Neji Hyuga**_

- Você é um trouxa

_**Ten Ten Mistak**_ ( não sei se é assim o sobrenome dela )

- Como ele é um boco, mais é tão lindo

Participação especial de _**Itachi Uchiha**_

- Irmãozinho tolo

E de _**Kabuto**_ ( não sei o sobrenome dele)

- Ela é minha Uchiha

**Estão juntos em **_**Apaixonado pela minha melhor**__**Amiga.?**_

_**Não percam , em breve no Fanfiction**_

Ola gente

Espero que gostem da minha fic, que é de presente pra minha migaaaaaaa Eeva –chan

Espero q gostem e me deixem recados

A e não me matem pelo trailer, é que é meu primeiro então dêem um desconto

Onegai.

Bjo gente , e comentem, para essa autora baka ficar feliz


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1 : O Encontro

Aviso: Naruto não me pertence, mais um dia será meu, meu, meu mhuhahahahahaha

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura, entre outros não definidos ainda

Outro aviso: Gente essa fic é de presente para minha amiga mais conhecida como Eeva-chan. Miga espero que você goste e vocês leitores também.

Capitulo 1 : O Encontro

Era uma tarde normal como todas as outras, casais passeando pelo grande jardim que tinha, na praça central, pássaros voando, resumindo tudo normal.

No meio da praça onde tinha uma grande arvore, estava um garotinho sentado em baixo de uma grande arvore, de cerejeiras.

Esse garotinho, tinha olhos negros, misteriosos; tinha cabelos bem escuros ; pele clara. Ele era bem serio, apesar de ser uma criança, bem amada por seus familiares.( eu: quem será esse menino em? rsrsrsrsr ; Sofia: não começa a ser baka agora.)

Ele adorava sentar debaixo dessa arvore , sentir o cheiro dela. Lá ele sentia uma calma enorme, apesar de ter somente 6 anos, sentia se bem naquele lugar.

Ele estava com os seus pensamentos bem distantes, quem nem notou que estava sendo olhado de bem perto por um menininha, que estava com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Ola.Tudo bem com você.?- perguntou a menininha, o assustando.

O garoto se virou pronto para brigar com a pessoa que o havia assustado, mais não consegui. Por algum modo, ele ficou admirando a menininha, ela tinha olhos verdes brilhantes; o cabelo de uma cor estranhamente rosa curto; sua pele era branquinha e aparentava ter a mesma idade que a sua. Mais o que mais chamou atenção dele foi o sorriso da garota, era meigo, confortante, e ele a deixava linda, tinha que admitir, ele era lindinha.

Foi tirado dos seus pensamentos, assim que ouviu a voz meiga da garotinha.

-Ei, eu perguntei se esta tudo bem com você, você parecia distante..- falou a garotinha com tom de voz preocupado.

-Eu estou bem sim, só estava pensando um pouco. Mais quem é você? – perguntou interessado.

-Praser meu nome é Sakura.Qual é o seu?- perguntou a rosada

- Meu nome é Sasuke.O Praze é todo meu.- falou dando um meio sorriso.

Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco, ate que perceberam que já havia anoitecido.

-Bom Sasuke-kun, eu vou ter que ir embora agora.- falou a garotinha se levantando.

-Mais já ? – perguntou Sasuke, que nem se importou com o Kun no seu nome, falou meio que chateado. Por mais que isso não fize-se seu estilo, Sasuke não queria que a garotinha fosse embora, havia gostado da companhia dela.

-Sim, já esta ficando tarde e minha mãe já deve estar preocupada.- falou percebendo o olhar meio triste de Sasuke.( eu: Sasuke, mostrando seu sentimentos?? ; Sofia: o .O) .- Mais que tão a gente se ver amanha??- completou a frase

-Por mim tudo bem.- fez cara de indiferente, mais por dentro estava bem alegre.( eu: Que Kawai.; Sofia: o .º ; eu: que foi ?; Sofia: ainda to chocada com o Sasuke-kun. ; eu : rsrsrsrsr)

Sakura, abriu um largo sorriso, também havia gostado de Sasuke, e esse jeito dele, só o deixava mais kawai.( eu: concordo plenamente.; Sofia: baka, mais eu também concordo ,que ele fica lindinho assim.; eu: rsrsrsrsrrsrsr)

Eles ficaram conversando mais um pouco, enquanto Sasuke, levava Sakura para sua, casa ( eu: que cavalheiro rsrsrsr. ; Sofia: o .O to me surpreendendo cada vez mais com o Sasuke-kun.), que para surpresa de Sasuke, ela morava a duas casas antes da sua.

Eles se despediram com um beijo no rosto, que Sakura deu nele por ser tão cavalheiro, e cada um foi para sua casa dormir.

No outro dia , para surpresa de Sasuke, Sakura foi busca-lo na casa dele para poderem brincar.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, vamos brincar.- falou a menina puxando a mão

- Ta bom fazer o que! .- respondeu indiferente, recebendo um sorriso meigo da garota

- Então anda logo seu molenga.- falou pulando em cima das costas do moreno

-Ei, sai de cima.- falou fingindo raiva.

-A larga de ser tão chato.- flou mostrando a língua.

-Ei Sakura, como você sabia a onde eu morava ?- perguntou Sasuke.

-Eu sempre soube onde você morava, Sasuke-kun, eu sempre passava por pela sua casa e as vezes eu te vai lá sentado na janela ou parado na porta, mais eu não sabia o seu nome, mais da sua mãe, do seu pai (eu: gente eu não sei o nome dos pais do Sasuke-kun,se alguém souber, onegai me fala.; Sofia: sua imprestável.; eu: credo sua malvada, isso magoa os sentimentos da criança.rsrsrsrsrrs.; Sofia: e eu preocupada, por ter sido tão dura com você, baka.)- respondeu timidamente.

-Não tem problema não.- falou com um meio sorriso,percebendo o constrangimento da garota.- mais que tão a gente ir brincar em ?- perguntou o garoto para quebrar aquele clima de constrangimento entre eles.

Que pelo visto deu muito certo, porque logo a garota se jogou em cima dele fazendo os dois caírem no chão e darem boas gargalhadas.

E assim passaram os dias...

Os meses ...

Os anos...

Com eles ficando cada vez mais próximos.

Cada vez mais amigos.

Mais será que vai sempre ser assim??

Continua ...

Ola gente

Esse capitulo foi curtinho, porque eu só queria explicar como eles ficaram amigos ta gente , por isso não me matem, por esse capitulo. Eu espero de coração que esteja bom.

Eu to muito feliz com a aprovação de vocês dessa fic

Eu agradeço de coração

E Eeva-chan que bom que você gostou.

Agradeço as reviwes, que vocês me mandaram. E espero reviwes, nesse primeiro capitulo.

Eeva-chan, espero que você goste desse capitulo também.

Espero que todos os leitores gostem desse capitulo. Beijo e bye bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2: Descobrindo os ciúmes. ò.ó

Dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que Sasuke encontrou Sakura. Ele havia se tornado um garoto muito bonito. Os cabelos sempre rebeldes atrás e lisos na frente fazendo com que os fios caíssem sobre os olhos dando lhe um ar de mistério; os olhos ônix continuavam sem emoção; o corpo pelos treinos de artes marciais havia se desenvolvido e com isso adquiriu músculos e um corpo que fazia as garotas babarem e os garotos morrerem de inveja. (eu: eu quero, aiai, Sasuke-kun; Sofia: vai começar, tava demorando )A única coisa que parecia não ter mudado era sua personalidade; sempre frio e sério. Mas isso, lógico, longe de sua amiga Sakura.

Sakura se tornara para ele uma grande amiga, para todas as horas, não se desgrudavam. Mas ele não podia negar que ela havia se tornado uma bela garota.

Seus cabelos rosa, estavam para baixo da cintura, não era nem alta e nem baixa, tinha o tamanho ideal, seu corpo havia ganhado formas e belas curvas; seus olhos verdes, lindos, cheios de carinho e alegria, e por fim seu sorriso, sempre tão lindo e alegre, capaz de atravessar qualquer barreira de gelo. Enfim essa era Sakura.

Sasuke estava indo para escola calmamente, escutando algumas reclamações de seu melhor amigo Naruto. Naruto tinha olhos azuis e cabelos loiros arrepiados. Era mais ou menos da altura de Sasuke e tinha o corpo parecido com o dele por ser seu parceiro de treinos.

A única coisa que Sasuke entendeu da conversa foi alguma coisa a respeito de lamén e que estava com saudades da sua namorada Hinata.

Hinata era muito tímida e nunca conversava perto de Sasuke, mas sabia que ela era muito bonita e que não sabia como agüentava o dobe do Naruto. (eu: gente eles eram amigos, mas eu não podia deixar de lado os apelidos. n.n; Sofia: eles são sagrados rsrsrsrs).

Sasuke permanecia calado durante quase todo o percurso da escola, apenas se lembrando da pequena conversa com seu adorado irmão mais velho. (eu: gente tenho um pequeno aviso para vocês. O Itachi continua aquele deus perfeito ta , só não vou descrever ele , mais que ele continua aquele pedaço de mal caminho ele continua aiaiaiaiaia.;Sofia: babando,rsrsrsrsrs)

"Porque ele disse aquilo pra mim??"- pensava Sasuke continuando seu caminho.

Flash back on

Sasuke estava sentado em sua cama rabiscando um bloco de papel, tão concentrado que nem notou seu irmão entrando no quarto.

-Droga, como se minha vida não fosse uma droga, ainda tenho que fazer esse resumo idiota. - falou para si mesmo, mas bastante alto para seu irmão escutar.

-Tem certeza que sua vida é uma droga?- perguntou Itachi o assustando.

-Porque a pergunta, Itachi?- retrucou com um pouco de raiva pelo susto.

-Irmãozinho tolo, você tem uma família que te adora, até eu gosto de encher sua paciência, é popular, tem amigos que gostam de você... - falou dando uma pausa e dando uma piscada para Sasuke. - E você tem a Sakura, pense bem Sasuke, sua vida é uma droga?- e finalizando saiu do quarto.

Sasuke apenas se deixou deitar na sua cama com aquilo na cabeça.

"Porque ele finalizou dizendo que eu tinha a Sakura? Ora ela é minha amiga."- se perguntou mentalmente enquanto deitava em sua cama.

Flash back off

Continuou pensando nessa pequena conversa que tivera com seu irmão, até ser agarrado por alguém pelas costas.

Nem teve o trabalho de olhar para trás para saber quem era o ser que havia pulado em cima de sua costas.

-Sakura... você tem 16 anos ou 2 ?- perguntou Sasuke para a garota que estava em cima dele rindo que nem uma boba

-Sasuke-kun, tenho 16, mas sei que você adora quando eu faço isso.- disse piscando pra o garoto que virou o rosto corando.

-Ei! Desculpa interromper esse momento lindo. - falou Naruto escondendo o sorriso para não apanhar de um furioso Uchiha, mas logo continuou. - eu também gostaria de abraçar a Sakura-chan.

-Ah! Que isso Naruto, porque não falou antes.- e sorrindo saiu de cima de Sasuke e deu um longo abraço em Naruto

Sasuke passou a olhar aquela cena e sentiu, pela primeira vez, um sentimento estranho nascer dentro dele.

"O que estou sentindo? Eles são amigos, ora. E Sakura sempre o abraçou desse jeito. Mas então porque será que isso agora esta me incomodando?"- pensou o moreno, mas logo tratou de tirar aquilo da cabeça.

-Ei! Sakura, quando você voltou da praia?- perguntou o Uchiha tratando de mudar o rumo de seus pensamentos.

-Bom, voltei ontem à tarde. - disse Sakura voltando a andar rumo à escola.

-E porque você não foi me avisar? - disse Sasuke fazendo cara de irritado.

-Ah! Desculpe Sasuke-kun, mas eu estava tão cansada que logo que cheguei tomei um banho, jantei e caí na cama. - disse dando um sorriso lindo fazendo Sasuke corar de novo.

"Droga o que diabos esta acontecendo comigo hoje??" – pensou Sasuke pelo simples motivo de estar corando a cada vez que Sakura sorria para ele.

Continuaram o caminho para escola, conversando e rindo, e é claro: Sasuke com suas perguntas sem respostas.

Até que Sakura de repente, parou de andar e encarou os dois garotos séria, fazendo os dois arquearem a sobrancelha.

-O que foi Sakura-chan? Você ficou estranha de uma hora para outra. - perguntou Naruto se aproximando da garota, preocupado.

-É que eu tenho que contar uma coisa para vocês. - falou a garota corando um pouco, ato que deixou Sasuke mais curioso.

-Então conta, Sakura. - falou já impaciente o moreno.

-Bom é que, eu... - mas não continuou porque foi interrompida por duas garotas que a abraçaram por trás.

-Sakura-chan, eu estava com saudades de você, menina. - falou uma morena muito bonita que usava os cabelos cor de chocolate presos em dois coques, possuía olhos também na mesma cor dos cabelos e tinha o corpo parecido com o de Sakura, mas um pouco mais definido.

-A Tenten, eu também estava morrendo de saudades de você.- disse abraçando bem apertado sua amiga.

-Ei Tenten, deixa eu abraçar a Sakura-chan, também ( eu: eu conheço essa frase.rsrsrsrsr; Sofia: quanto mais eu rezo mais ela aparece.o Kami-sama ilumina essa baka.)- falou uma garota de olhos perolados, cabelos azuis escuros até as costas,era mais magra do que a Sakura, mas não deixava de ter curvas bem bonitas .

- Ah! Hinata, deixa de ser chata. - falou Tenten deixando de abraçar Sakura para que Hinata a abraçasse.

Logo que se separaram começaram a conversar e Hinata tratou logo de dar um beijo em seu namorado, fazendo o assunto de Sakura ser esquecido.

Menos por Sasuke que ficara muito curioso.

Depois de conversarem bastante trataram logo de entrar em suas salas de aula, se encontrando com Neji.

Neji era alto, corpo atlético, cabelos pretos, longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo, e tinha os olhos perolados iguais os de sua prima Hinata.

As aulas correram naturalmente, menos para Sasuke que a maior parte do tempo ficava encarando a amiga, que permanecia concentrada na aula.

"O que será que ela ia dizer se não tivesse sido interrompida pelas garotas?"- se perguntou mentalmente e só foi voltar a realidade quando sentiu uma bola de papel atingir sua cabeça.

Pegou a bola, a abriu e viu de cara a letra de Neji:

- Ei! Pelo menos disfarça um pouco.

- Disfarçar o que?- perguntou no papel o jogando de novo.

- Você só falta babar na Sakura.

- A vai se... (interrompido para menores)- e jogou de novo a bolinha para ele.

Se Neji tivesse mais alguma coisa pra falar com Sasuke teria que esperar, pois o sinal do intervalo tinha acabado de tocar.

Foram todos em direção à uma árvore que tinha no meio do pátio.

- Bom, gente, eu vou aproveitar que está todo mundo junto e vou falar uma coisa muito importante. - falou Sakura ficando de pé, fazendo todos a encararem curiosos.

- Bom eu estou... - mas foi interrompida de novo pela voz de um rapaz que estava a alguns metros atrás dela.

- Não acredito! É você Saku-chan?

Continua...

**N/B:**Ai, menina o que eu faço contigo, hein? Eu, na maior vontade de saber o resto e você termina o capítulo? Magoei... Mas o capítulo está muito bom, mas posso esperar para betar o próximo.bjoOo

Recomendado a todos os leitores ;)

(N/A) ( eu: gostei disso.Sofia: fazer o que é legal demais rsrsrsrsr)

Oi gente

Me desculpem pelo atraso desse capitulo, semana de provas é fodaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Mais ai esta o novo capitulo

Espero que vocês gostem, e quero ver reviews, eu não vejo muitas T.T

E eu queria saber a opinião de vocês.

É só apertar naquele charmoso botãozinho roxo e pronto rsrsrsrsr

A gente já ia me esquecendo de avisar. Vou excluir minha fic A Princesa Encantada, só por enquanto.

Mas eu prometo que vou postá-la de novo, com algumas mudanças (Sofia: pra melhor .)

Beijo gente

E espero opiniões sobre esse capitulo

Obrigada pelas fics anteriores.

Beijo xau gente

Gente já falei que eu Adoluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu minha beta


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2: Descobrindo o ciúmes

Apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga ?

Aviso: Naruto não me pertence , mais um daí será meu, meu, meu, mhuhahahahahaha

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Outro aviso: Gente essa fic é de presente para minha amiga mais conhecida como Eeva-chan. Miga espero q goste , e vocês leitores também.

Emoções do ultimo capitulo:

Foram todos em direção à uma árvore que tinha no meio do pátio.

- Bom, gente, eu vou aproveitar que está todo mundo junto e vou falar uma coisa muito importante. - falou Sakura ficando de pé, fazendo todos a encararem curiosos.

- Bom eu estou... - mas foi interrompida de novo pela voz de um rapaz que estava a alguns metros atrás dela.

- Não acredito! É você Saku-chan?

Continua..

Capitulo 3: Isso não pode ser verdade

-Você, que saudades.- falou Sakura correndo para abraçar a pessoa que estava atrás dela.

Nesse momento Sasuke sentiu uma raiva tão grande da pessoa que estava abraçando Sakura. Primeiro Naruto, agora esse cara que lhe lembrava uma pessoa, mais que nesse momento ele não estava lembrando que era.

-Quem é aquele desgraçado que esta abraçado com a minha Sakura?- perguntou para si mesmo mais sendo escutado por Naruto.

- Ei teme, dês de quando a Sakura-chan é sua?- perguntou o loiro rindo.

-Calado dobe.

Depois de alguns minutos sem ninguém entender nada, Sakura finalmente se soltou da rapaz , fazendo Sasuke suspirara aliviado.

-Bom gente, como eu ia falando, tenho uma novidade para contar para vocês.- falou com um sorriso meigo e ao mesmo tempo sapeca, coisa que não agradou nada o Uchiha.E tinha outra coisa também, a pessoa que estava atrás de Sakura, parecia com uma pessoa que Sasuke a muito tempo não gostava, mais ele não conseguia se lembrar o nome dela.

-Fala logo Sakura-chan, ta me deixando já morta de curiosidade.- falou Ten Ten sorrindo já imaginando o que seria.

-Bom então, vocês sabem a viajem que eu fiz para a praia nas férias?- perguntou a garota começando a corar, fazendo uma pausa para eles confirmar com a cabeça.- pois é, lá eu acabei conhecendo uma pessoa , e acabamos por começar a namorar.

-O que ??- falou Sasuke, fazendo todos os olhares caírem sobre ele  
- Isso que você escutou Sasuke-kun, estou namorando.- falou Sakura no mesmo tom de voz calmo.

-Como assim namorando, se você acabou de dizer que foi na praia que se conheceram.? – continuou Sasuke já meio alterado.

-Porque ele esta aqui na cidade.Bem na verdade ele esta atrás de mim.- disse a garota corada saindo da frente de um garoto, de aparente 17 anos, cabelos azuis,meios cinzas, presos em um rabo de cavalo, usava óculos, e sua franja caia sobre os óculos os deixando com o ar serio.e por fim possuía um corpo muito bem trabalhado.( eu: que será? Sofia: Façam suas apostas.rsrsrsr)

-Bom gente eu queria apresentar meu namorado, o...- mais foi interrompida pela voz de Sasuke que estava carregada de ódio.

-Kabuto.

" Não, isso é um sonho.Isso não pode ser real.Ela não pode estar namorando o desgraçado do Kabuto.Ele não."- pensou Sasuke, já fechando o punho de tanta raiva que estava sentindo, fato esse que não passou despercebido pelos seus amigos, menos por Sakura( eu: ela ta meio lerda né? Sofia: meio? )

-Uchiha.- respondeu Kabuto no mesmo tom que Sasuke.

-Vocês já se conheciam?- perguntou Sakura para os dois.( eu: não boba.; Sofia: lerda é apelido para a Sakura-chan.; Eu: tadinha rsrsrsrrsrs)

-Sim e de longas datas minha flor.- falou Kabuto pegando Sakura pela cintura, fazendo os olhos de Sasuke até brilharem de ódio .- mais se vocês nos dão licença vou roubar a Saku-chan, por alguns minutos, estou morrendo de saudades da minha flor.- finalizou indo em borra com Sakura sendo abraçada pela cintura.

Sasuke ao ouvir Saku-chan, e minha flor, não consegui mais se controlar, e partiu para cima de Kabuto, que levava Sakura para longe dele.

Mais ao fazer o movimento para ir atrás deles, foi segurado pelas costas por Naruto, e Neji entrou na sua frente, o impedindo de continuar o que queria.

-Me larga dobe, deixa eu arrebentar a cara desse desgraçado.- falou Sasuke, tentando se soltar, mais não conseguindo,pois Naruto o segurava com muita forca.

-Não teme, não vou te soltar ate você se acalmar.- respondeu Naruto o segurando com mais forca.

-Sasuke se você for atrás agora da Sakura para arrebentar a cara do Kabuto, não vou te impedir.Afinal tudo que ele fez com você, ele merece isso é muito mais.- falou Neji calmo.

-Então fala para o dobe me soltar agora.- respondeu já muito irritado.

-Mais eu te falo uma coisa, eu não te garanto que Sakura ira entender seus motivos.Afinal você nunca os contou para ela.Então pense bem Sasuke, vale a pena você perder a Sakura, para aquele desgraçado?- perguntou Neji, fazendo Sasuke parar na hora de se debater e apresentar mais calma.(eu: acertou em cheio.; Sofia: Sasuke-kun ta desarmado agora rsrsrs)

-Você tem razão Neji.- falou Sasuke sendo solto por Naruto, que já estava cansado pelo esforço de segurar Sasuke.

Sasuke depois de ser solto, bufou de raiva, passou a mão no cabelo o desarrumando e segui para o outro lado do pátio.

-Nossa tinha que ser o Teme mesmo.- falou Naruto dando um pequeno sorriso de lado.( eu: olha a convivência com o Sasuke-kun ai gente, rsrsrsr.; Sofia: calada baka, mais ate que você tem razão.rsrsrsr)- ei Hinata vamos dar uma volta, antes que o recreio acabe- falou Naruto dando um selinho na garota completamente corada e a puxando pela mão,e se distanciaram de Neji e Ten Ten.

-Nossa o Sasuke é tão bocó, mais é tão lindo, com ciúmes da Sakura .- falou Ten Ten, com um sorriso.

-Como é que é Ten Ten ?- perguntou Neji se encostando na arvore.

-O que foi Neji esta com ciúmes?- perguntou a garota se aproximando, dele, mais o mesmo estava de olhos fechados então não viu a aproximação.

-Eu com ciúmes Ten Ten ? É claro que .- deu uma pausa abrindo os olhos dando de cara com os olhos chocolate da garota, bem próximo dos dele.- na...não.

" Droga por que eu gaguejei ?"- se repreendeu mentalmente Neji.

- Não se preocupe Neji, eu gosto mesmo é de você.- e finalizou a garota dando um selinho no garoto, que ficou sem entender nada.( eu: gentee, to bege, to bege to rosa n.n.; Sofia: quem te viu quem te ver em Ten Ten, ta podendo em rsrsrsrs).Mais que no fundo, ficou com aquela vontade de quero mais, assim que a garota foi embora , para a sala, pois o sinal havia batido.

O retorno das aulas foi normal, menos pelo fato de Sasuke estar de cabeça baixa.

Depois de muito tempo assim o sinal do fim da aula tocou finalmente e Sasuke esperou todos sair para que ele pudesse sair também.

Caminhou tranqüilo pelas ruas, ate se encontrar com Sakura que o estava esperando.

-Sasuke-kun, por que você não gosta do Kabuto-ku?- perguntou meigamente Sakura.

-Porque ele é um desgraçado, um cretino, e não te merece, afinal ninguém o merece.- falou Sasuke começando a ficar irritado de novo, pelo uso do "kun"no nome de Kabuto.

Sakura ficou um momento calada, afinal não entendia esse ódio todo por seu namorado, e nunca tinha visto Sasuke desse jeito.

-Mais qual a razão desse ódio Sasuke-kun?- perguntou novamente a garota assim que pararam em frente a casa do Uchiha.

Ele esperou entrar na sua casa, no seu quarto, sempre seguido por Sakura, para responder a pergunta.

-Por uma coisa que ele fez no passado.- respondeu simplesmente se jogando em sua cama.

Sakura vendo que não arrancaria nada do Uchiha agora, resolveu dar esse assunto por encerrado. Apenas por enquanto.

-Nossa Sasuke-kun, arrumar o quarto de vez em quando é bom sabia.?- perguntou a garota com uma voz alegre, fazendo o Uchiha deitar de barriga para cima, para encara lá sorrindo.

-E se eu não quiser.- respondeu provocando.

-Eu terei que te obrigar.- disse pegando um travesseiro e caminhando em direção dele.

-Tente.- finalizou pegando outro travesseiro.

Ela se preparou para jogar, quando tropeçou na mochila dele, e foi caindo.Ele percebeu o movimento dela , e a segurou fazendo assim os dois caírem no chão.

Ele por cima e ela por baixo( eu: situação comprometedora né.rsrsrsr; Sofia: muito n.n)

Ambos estavam rindo, ate que Sasuke se deu conta de como estavam e parou de rir, se aproximando seu rosto do rosto de Sakura.

-O que foi?- perguntou a garota ainda sorrindo.

-Ele não te merece.- e sem mais nem menos a beijou.

No começou foi como uma pressão de lábios, pois Sakura havia se assustado pelo ato de Sasuke.

Mais quando ele pediu passagem para aprofundar o beijo, ela se entregou totalmente a aquele beijo.

Sasuke, sonhara com aquele beijo a tempos, mesmo que fosse sonho.Mais agora era real e bem melhor que nós sonhos. Ficaram se beijando ate sentirem falta de ar.

-Sou melhor do que ele.- falou Sasuke tomando ar.e a beijando com mais rapidez , mas sendo empurrado logo em seguida por Sakura.

-Você só esta fazendo isso, porque estou namorando seu inimigo.?- perguntou se levantou, fazendo Sasuke se levantar também.

-Não é isso, eu acho.- falou Sasuke confuso, não sabia ao certo porque a beijou.

-Você acha?.- repetiu a garota perplexa ,e com água nós olhos.- Sasuke Uchiha eu te odeio.- falou saindo pela porta do quarto a batendo logo em seguida.

-Droga.- falou Sasuke nem se dando o trabalho de ir atrás dela, pois logo escutou a porta da entrada sendo fechada com violência.Limitou-se a deitar na cama .

-Ei Sasuke, por que a Sakura-chan saiu daqui chorando?- perguntou Itachi, fazendo Sasuke, se sentir um monstro por ter feito Sakura chorar.

Sasuke se sentou na cama e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, para Itachi, que no fim de tudo o olhou bem nós olhos e disse antes de sair do quarto.

-Irmãozinho tolo.- falou lhe dando um olhar desapontado,para logo continuar.- Você a perdeu.- e saiu do quarto deixando Sasuke deitado de novo em sua cama.

" Será mesmo que eu a perdi?" – pensou Sasuke fechando os olhos.

Continua...

( N/A)Oi gente.

Espero que gostem desse capitulo

Queria agradecer a todas as reviwes que eu recebi, e espero que esse capitulo tenha ficado bom.E as pessoas que só leram e não mandaram reviwes.

Agradeço a minha beta,que sempre faz um ótimo trabalho.

E eu tenho um aviso , essa fic terá apenas mais dois capítulos. E estão imperdíveis.

Revelações e muito romance a guardam vocês.

Então não percam n.n

Rsrsrsr

Meus leitores queridos do meu coração,adoro vocês muito.( Sofia: i o que você ta querendo?)Credo Sofia, nem posso falar que adoro meus leitores?( Sofia: fala logo o que você quer?) Bom é só uma coisinha.n.n( Sofia: tava demorando)rsrsrs Bom gente é o seguinte, eu to planejando fazer uma fic, do SasuSaku, com o tema bruxaria.Mais o problema é que eu não to tendo idéias boas para essa fic, então queria pedir a ajuda de vocês.Qualquer sugestão será bem aceita.Então onegai me ajude.Muito obrigada dês de já.

E não deixem de apertar esse botão roxo bem sexy, e me mandem o que acharam do capitulo.ou sugestões.n.n

Beijos e Abraços e xauzinho

Outra coisa, minha beta não vai poder betar meus capítulos, Entao peguem leve comigo, caso tiver algum erro ta bom.

Migaaaaaaaaaa, Eeva-chan, ainda to confiante que você ainda vai poder betar meus capítulos. n.n

Beijo e xauzinho.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Apaixonado pela minha melhor Amiga ?**_

Aviso: Naruto não me pertence , mais um daí será meu, meu, meu, mhuhahahahahaha

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Outro aviso: Gente essa fic é de presente para minha amiga mais conhecida como Eeva-chan. Miga espero que goste , e vocês leitores também.

Emoções do ultimo capitulo.

Sasuke se sentou na cama e contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, para Itachi, que no fim de tudo o olhou bem nós olhos e disse antes de sair do quarto.

-Irmãozinho tolo.- falou lhe dando um olhar desapontado,para logo continuar.- Você a perdeu.- e saiu do quarto deixando Sasuke deitado de novo em sua cama.

" Será mesmo que eu a perdi?" – pensou Sasuke fechando os olhos.

Capitulo 4: Me desculpe ?

Sasuke continuou deitado em sua cama, agora ele entendia o que seu irmão queria te dizer.

Sua vida não era uma droga, porque Sakura sempre estava presente nela.

O animando, o consolando, ou para qualquer outra coisa, ela estava lá.

Mais e agora?

Ele fora idiota o suficiente para trair e machucar a única pessoa que sempre esteve com ele, para toda as horas.

" Não, eu não posso aceitar que perdi a Sakura para sempre, e muito menos que ela me odeie. Não, isso nunca."- pensou enquanto sem quere adormeceu

--oooo--

Os dias foram passando rápido, e Sasuke e Sakura se encontravam cada vez menos. E isso afetava tanto a eles, como a seus amigos também.

E para desespero de Sasuke, a relação de Sakura e Kabuto ia muito bem.E isso o deixava louco.

-Ei Sasuke o que diabos aconteceu com você e com a Sakura-chan?.- perguntou Neji,aproveitando que estava toda a turma reunida.

Sasuke respirou fundo e começou a contar tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia na sua casa.

Ao acabar de falar, todos estavam de boca aberta

-Você fez o que teme?- perguntou Naruto depois de se recuperar do choque.

-Isso o que você escutou dobe.- falou Sasuke desanimado

-Você é um cretino ou o que ?Como você foi capaz de fazer isso com a Sakura-chan.- falou visivelmente alterada Ten Ten

-Cara você pegou pesado com ela.- falou Neji que tentava controlar Ten Ten , impedindo a mesma de voar na garganta do amigo.( eu: apesar de não ser uma má idéia n.n.; Sofia: ficou louca baka, como você quer matar o protagonista e o deus grego do Sasuke-kun?.; eu: ta bom tava brincando, mais bem que ele merecia.n.n; Sofia: o .O)

-Você é um desalmado, e justamente com a garota que mais te amou nessa...- começou Hinata, mais percebendo que falou de mais colocou a mão na boca.

-O que ...que v-você disse Hinata ?- perguntou meio desconcertado pelo que acabara de descobrir.

Hinata olha para Ten Ten e essa afirma que sim com a cabeça.

-Bom Sasuke não posso te falar muita coisa, mais uma coisa é certa Sakura te ama , ou amava .Então se eu fosse você ia logo pedir desculpa para ela, porque Kabuto pode muito bem faze-lá te esquecer, já que estão brigados.- falou Hinata sorrindo ao ver a expressão feliz nós olho do garoto.

"Ainda tenho esperanças."- pensou Sasuke começando a sorrir.

-Ei teme o que você sente pela Sakura-chan?- foi a vez de Naruto perguntar.

Sasuke ficou alguns minutos pensando, ate que chegou a uma conclusão definitiva.

-Eu a amo, agora eu sei, eu a amo muito.- respondeu Sasuke fazendo os outros o olhar com sorrisos. ( eu : que lindo, ; Sofia : apaixonei agora.)

-Então esta esperando o que.?- falou Neji

-Vai logo atrás dela baka.- completou Tem Tem se abraçando a Neji ( eu: i esse dois vão dar rolo n.n.; Sofia: e bota rolo nisso.)

-Mais e a es...-tentou falar Sasuke, mais foi interrompido por todos.

-VAI.

-Valeu mesmo gente.- disse antes de começar a correr para fora da escola

Depois de algum tempo em silencio Naruto falou.

-Acho que fizemos um bom trabalho.- falou abraçando a namorada

-Com certeza – respondeu a mesma com um sorriso e o beijando logo em seguida.

-Hiiiiii acho que a gente esta sobrando.- falou Ten Ten divertida, enquanto ia se soltando do abraço que dera em Neji.( eu: lembre se **tentando .; **Sofia: cala a boca baka e não estraga o momento)

-Não sei porque você esta falando isso Ten Ten ?- disse Neji apertando mais a garota pela cintura.

-Ora porque eles não estão...- mais não consegui terminar de responder a pergunta de Neji, porque o mesmo já havia capturado os lábios da morena num beijo,apaixonado ( eu: lê se digamos quente.; Sofia : o calor rsrsrsrsr, .eu : aleluia , ate que enfim rsrsrsr.; Sofia : achei que ia ficar só no lenga lenga .eu: da lê Hyuuga rsrsrsr)

-Agora você não me escapa Ten Ten.- brincou Neji depois que se separaram em busca de ar.

-Quem disse que eu quero escapar.- e o beijou de novo.

--0000--

Não demorou muito e Sasuke, estava jogando pedrinhas na janela da casa da garota., por ela ter faltado na escola era o único lugar que ela poderia estar.Pensava Sasuke

-Anda Sakura, abre logo essa janela.- murmurou para si mesmo

Estava quase desistindo, quando Sakura abriu a janela.

-O que você quer aqui Uchiha?- falou Sakura com uma voz fria, fazendo Sasuke engolir a saliva para poder começar a falar.

-Vim te pedir desculpa.- falou meio cauteloso.

-Pronto você já pediu.- e se virou para o quarto de novo.(eu: truco no Sasuke-kun.;Sofia: é mais ele mereceu)

"Droga ela deve estar me odiando mesmo."( eu: não imagina rsrsrsr.; Sofia: calada baka )- pensou Sasuke desanimado, e fez o mesmo olhar para cima e se deparar com a janela do quarto da garota aberta.Não pensou duas vez e escalou um tipo de escadinha que levava ate a janela do quarto da garota.

Ao entrar no quarto da garota, Sasuke a encontro sentada na cama lendo um livro qualquer.

-Preciso falar com você.- falou novamente Sasuke sendo ignorado completamente pela garota.

-Olhe para mim.- falou exaltado, quase que gritando.

-Fale baixo, você não esta na sua casa.E outra coisa, você não tem direito algum sobre mim, por tanto não manda em mim.- falou Sakura calmamente enquanto continuava com os olhos mantidos no livro.( eu: da lê Sakura-chan.; Sofia: 3 a 0 para a Sakura-chan rsrsr)

-Droga Sakura, por que você não entende que eu estou aqui para te pedir desculpa.- falou Sasuke pegando no queixo da garota a obrigando o olhar.

-Você acha que é assim tão fácil, vir aqui me pedir desculpa e que eu vou voltar correndo que nem uma trouxa para você?- perguntou a garota batendo na mão do garoto para tira-lá de seu queixo.

-E porque não seria?- falou Sasuke irônico, se repreendendo por ter falado esse comentário alto de mais.- Olha eu não...

-A vai para inferno Sasuke.- falou Sakura se levantando da cama.

-Olha Sakura eu sei o que eu fiz foi errado, e não me orgulho por isso.Tanto que vim ate sua casa, subi uma escada para entrar no seu quarto só para te pedir desculpa.Mais só de pensar que você esta com aquele desgraçado do Kabuto, me sangue ferve.- falou Sasuke andando em direção a garota que chorava .

-Por que, eu só queria saber por que? – falou a garota se virando para ele.

"É agora Sasuke ou você conta para ela seus sentimentos, ou você a perde."- pensou Sasuke antes de responder a pergunta da garota.

-Porque eu te ...- mais não acabou de responder, pois nessa hora a porta do quarto da garota se abre com forca.

-O que faz no quarto da minha namorada Uchiha?.- pergunto ríspido Kabuto.

Continua...

Oi gente

Gente eu to garando um ódio desse Kabuto rsrsrsrsrsrs

Mais e ai pessoal, espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo.Ele é o penúltimo eu acho, rsrsr, então não percam o próximo, que ser apostado na próxima sexta.

A e se tiver algo errado, me perdoem é que eu to sem beta.Eeva-chan T.T, não pode betar minhas fics no momento T.T

Por isso peguem leve comigo rsrsrsrrs

A e outra coisa queria pedir duas coisas para vocês.

1o Gente onegai me mandem seus comentários sobre o que acharam dessa fic, é muito importante saber como esta indo meu trabalho.

2o E a segunda coisinha e sobre minha fic de bruxas que eu vou fazer, preciso muito da ajuda de vocês nela.Não sou muito experiente na área de bruxaria, e por isso estou pedindo, onegai me ajudem.

Obrigada a todos que me mandaram comentários, valeu mesmo pela forca gente.

E espero que esse capitulo esteja a altura de vocês.

Beijos e não deixem de mais comentários ta bom

É só não deixar de apertar esse botão roxo, sexy e sedutor ai em baixo ta

Um abraço, adorooooooooooo vocês


	6. Chapter 6

Aviso: Naruto não me pertence , mais um daí será meu, meu, meu, mhuhahahahahaha

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Outro aviso: Gente essa fic é de presente para minha amiga mais conhecida como Eeva-chan. Miga espero que goste , e vocês leitores também.

--xxxxx--

Emoções do ultimo capitulo.

"É agora Sasuke ou você conta para ela seus sentimentos, ou você a perde."- pensou Sasuke antes de responder a pergunta da garota.

-Porque eu te ...- mais não acabou de responder, pois nessa hora a porta do quarto da garota se abre com forca.

-O que faz no quarto da minha namorada Uchiha?.- pergunto ríspido Kabuto.

--xxxxxx--

Capitulo 5: Eu te amo

Sasuke o olhou com todo o ódio que tinha dentro de si mesmo, para Kabuto por telo interrompido.

-O assunto é entre mim e a Sakura, não é da sua conta Kabuto.- respondeu o moreno no mesmo tom de voz que o outro.

-Tudo que tem a ver com minha namorada é da minha conta sim Sasuke- respondeu Kabuto saindo da porta em que estava encostado e caminhando ate Sakura e a abraçando pela cintura.( eu : é serio eu to garando um ódio desse Kabuto.; Sofia : se fosse só você .)

Sasuke sentiu seu sangue ferver e antes que mata se, Kabuto na frente de Sakura, respirou fundo passando a mão pelos cabelos e olhou para Sakura.

-Acho melhor eu ir embora.Depois continuamos nossa conversa Sakura .- e sem esperar resposta saiu pela porta a batendo.

-O que ele queria minha flor?- perguntou Kabuto com uma voz doce.

-Nada, ele não queria nada.- disse olhando pela janela.- agora eu queria ficar um pouco sozinha.- disse por fim o encarando.( eu: toma baka.; Sofia: bem feito)

-Se é assim que você quer.- disse dando um beijo no rosto dela e saiu do quarto a deixando sozinha.

--xxxxxx--

Os dias estavam passando e Sasuke, continuava amuado pelo cantos assim com Sakura.

-Ei Sasuke você ainda não consegui falar com a Sakura-chan não ?- perguntou Hinata que estava abraçada com Naruto.

-Ainda não, toda vez que chego perto dela, aquele desgraçado chega.

-Tive uma idéia.- gritou Ten Ten do colo de Neji..

-Que idéia Ten Ten? – perguntaram todos.

-É simples o Sasuke só tem que...

( eu ; vocês acham que eu vou contar agora qual é a brilhante idéia da Ten Ten ? kukuku mais nem pensar é surpresa que vai ser só revelada no final.; Sofia: aff, ela sempre quis fazer isso u.ú)

-Acha que isso pode mesmo dar certo Ten Ten ?- perguntou Sasuke.

-Mais é claro .É só seguir o plano direitinho.- disse sorrindo.- quem topa ?

-Todos nós aqui.- falou Neji por todos

-Então vamos começar.

--xxxxx--.

Sakura andava pensativa e triste pela escola. Não consegui entender o fato de Sasuke ter feito aquilo com ela .

"Mais eu o amo tanto"- pensou dando um suspiro

-Ei Saku-chan ate que enfim achei você.- falou Hinata parando na frente da garota .

-O que foi Hina-chan?- perguntou curiosa Sakura

-Venha comigo, ate o pátio você precisa ver uma coisa.- falou a garota sorrindo.

-E o que seria ?- perguntou desconfiada

-A Ten Ten finalmente vai se declarar para o Neji- disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Ate que enfim, então vamos logo.- disse Sakura .

"Bom a primeira parte do plano esta completa, agora é com você Naruto-kun" - penso Hinata enquanto levava um contente Sakura para o pátio.

--xxx--

Enquanto Hinata levava Sakura para o pátio, Sasuke estava dentro da sala de avisos, sozinho.

Exatamente na hora em que Kabuto estava saindo da sua sala de aula.( eu: que coincidência, vocês não acham ? rsrsr.; Sofia: também acho rsrsrsr)

-O que faz aqui sozinho Uchiha, esta chorando as magoas por ter perdido a Sakura para mim.Haha – rui ironicamente.

-Kabuto se você não sair daqui agora não respondo pelos meus atos.- falou Sasuke tenteando se controlar a qualquer preso, para não estragar o plano.

-A vamos Sasuke, confesse, estamos sozinhos aqui e ninguém vai escutar, você se lamentando pela segunda vez..- riu novamente fazendo o Uchiha se levantar.

-Do que esta falando seu imbecil?- perguntou Sasuke, fingindo desconhecer o assunto.

"O idiota esta caindo perfeitamente".- pensou Sasuke sorrindo por dentro.

-A qual é, você já se esqueceu da garota que eu roubei de você?- perguntou irônico.( eu: gente quando quer se gabar é muito idiota.; Sofia: quem mandou quere se gabar.)

-Você sabe muito bem que foi golpe baixo o que você fez.- Sasuke respondeu entre os dentes.Já estava começando a ficar difícil se controlar.

-A eu não tive culpa se ela preferiu a mim do que você.- disse como se fosse inocente na historia.

-Você, disse para ela que eu tinha apostado com meus amigos, de que se eu não consegui se fazer ela se apaixonar por mim, eu não me chamava Sasuke Uchiha- falou profundamente irritado.

-Ta certo tive que usar desse meios, para ganha lá.E confesso que foi muito divertido ver sua cara, quando ela terminou o namoro com você.- disse dando um sorriso, fazendo Sasuke fechar os punhos que estavam tremendo de raiva.- e o engraçado agora , que depois de algum tempo eu ganho a Sakura.Isso te incomoda muito não é ?-perguntou ele sorrindo.

-Fique longe da Sakura seu cretino.- disse Sasuke se aproximando de Kabuto.

-Isso Sasuke, parta para cima de mim, duvido que Sakura vá te perdoar, já que você já esta queimado com ela.- disse fazendo Sasuke se recuar.- admita Uchiha, Sakura é minha.- disse esboçando seu pior sorriso.( eu : me segura, porque se não vou matar ela.; Sofia':Vai lá Sasuke quebra a cara dela , ninguém vai se importar rsrsrs.)

-Seu filho da ...- mais nesse exato momento a porta é aberta tão rápido, fazendo os dois rapazes olharem para uma Sakura ofegante e com algumas lagrimas nos olhos .

-O que esta fazendo aqui minha flor? E com você sabia que eu estava aqui.?- disse Kabuto, com uma cara de santo.

-Em primeiro lugar nunca mais me chame de minha flor.E em segundo lugar a escola inteira sabe que você e Sasuke estão aqui e sobre o que conversaram.- disse se aproximando.de Kabuto.

-Não estou entendendo.- falou Kabuto chegando para trás.

-Acho que isso eu posso te responder.- disse Ten Ten atrás de Sakura, assim como todos os seus amigos.- Eu armei um plano para te arrancar essa sua imagem de bom samaritano. E graças a isso a Sakura e todo a escola escutaram você contando quem é realmente o Kabuto.- disse sorrindo.

Kabuto olhou então para Sasuke que estava apontando para o microfone ligado, eentao voltou a sua atenção para a morena de coques.

-Sua ...- disse com intenção de ir em direção a Ten Ten, mais parou assim que viu Neji entrando na frente da garota, assim como Naruto.

-Se encostar na minha namorada, eu juro que quando eu acabar com você.Você terá que fazer uma cirurgia de reconstituição no corpo inteiro.- disse Neji sem piscar, fazendo Kabuto dar alguns passos para trás, e Ten Ten o olhar surpresa e depois chegar bem perto da orelha do rapaz e dizer com um sorriso.

-Meu herói.

Kabuto se viu perdido no meio de todos, e sua única salvação era Sakura.

-Minha flor, você não vai acreditar neles não é.? – disse fazendo cara de inocente.( eu : filho da #.; Sofia :eu mato um desses).

-Kabuto- disse sorrindo para ele, fazendo todos pararem por um segundo espantados pelo sorriso da garota e Kabuto abrir um sorriso.- Mais é claro que SIM.- e finalizou dando um soco na cara dele , com toda a sua forca, fazendo todos a olharem surpresos e depois saiu correndo.( eu : da lê Saku-chan.; Sofia : ele merecia bem mais rsrsr)

-Sakura.- chamou Sasuke, mais vendo que ela não voltaria tentou ir atrás dela mais foi parado por Hinata.

-Calma o plano ainda não terminou.- disse piscando

-Vamos então .- disse Naruto, fazendo todos saírem deixando, Kabuto para trás com o nariz sangrando.Mais ao ver que todos tinham saído, ele voltou correndo e disse para Kabuto.

-Se eu te pegar perto de alguém de nós eu acabo com você.- disse por fim dando um "discreto" chute na barriga do rapaz.- To certo.-e saiu com um sorriso no rosto ( eu:só o Naruto mesmo.rsrss ; Sofia : u.ú rs)

--xxx--

Sakura tinha voltado correndo para sua casa, ( eu: de novo n.n' .; Sofia: pra variar rsrsrsr), e estava deitada agora na cama, chorando, por ter sido enganada pelo Kabuto, quando escutou seu nome do lado de forra da sua casa .

Se levantou e caminhou ate a janela, para dar de cara, com quase todos os alunos do colégio parados olhando para ela com sorrisos.

Mais para frente ela pode ver seus amigos sorrindo para ela , e o que mais chamou sua atenção, foi o fato de Neji estar abraçado com Ten Ten. Não pode deixar de sorrir ao velos juntos finalmente.

Mais um fato a fez ter que piscar os olhos para não achar que esta sonhando.

Sasuke estava sentado, com um microfone no colo a olhando de um jeito que Sakura se sentiu arrepiar.

- Sakura essa musica é para você.- e então com alguns acordes começou a cantar com um voz rouca.( eu: nossa que lindo.; Sofia: babando.)

_Estava satisfeito só em ser teu amigo._

_Mas o que será, que aconteceu comigo?_

_Aonde foi que eu errei?_

_Às vezes me pergunto se eu não entendi errado._

_Grande amizade com estar apaixonado._

_Se for só isso logo vai passar._

_Mas quando toca o telefone, será você?._

_O que eu estiver fazendo eu paro de fazer._

_E se fica muito tempo sem me ligar._

_Arranjo uma desculpa pra te procurar._

_Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar._

_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você._

_É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais._

_Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar._

_Imaginar nós dois._

_Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível._

_Uma ilusão terrível será?._

_Eu já pedi tanto em oração._

_Que as portas do seu coração._

_Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar._

_Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus._

_Se Ele quiser, então, não importa quando, onde._

_Como eu vou ter teu coração._

_Faço tudo pra chamar sua atenção._

_De vez em quando eu meto os pés pelas mãos._

_Engulo a seco um ciúme._

_Quando outro apaixonado quer tirar de mim sua atenção._

_Coração apaixonado é bobo._

_Um sorriso teu e eu me derreto todo._

_O seu charme, seu olhar._

_Sua fala mansa me faz delirar._

_Mas quanta coisa aconteceu e foi dita._

_Qualquer mínimo detalhe era pista._

_Coisas que ficaram para trás._

_Coisas que você nem lembra mais._

_Mas eu guardo tudo aqui no meu peito._

_Tanto tempo estudando seu jeito._

_Tanto tempo esperando uma chance._

_Sonhei tanto com esse romance._

_Que tolo, mas eu não consigo evitar._

_Porque eu só vivo pensando em você._

_É sem querer, você não sai da minha cabeça mais._

_Eu só vivo acordado a sonhar._

_Imaginar nós dois._

_Às vezes penso ser um sonho impossível._

_Uma ilusão terrível será?_

_Eu já pedi tanto em oração._

_Que as portas do seu coração._

_Se abrissem pra eu te conquistar._

_Mas que seja feita a vontade de Deus._

_Se ele quiser, então, não importa quando, onde._

_Como eu vou ter teu coração!_

Quando acabou de cantar, Sasuke pode ver algumas lagrimas caírem dos olhos da Sakura , se levantou e disse bem alto para todo mundo ouvir.

- Sakura sei o que eu fiz com você foi estúpido,mais eu realmente não sabia o que pensar quando te beijei.- disse fazendo uma pausa.- Mai agora eu sei, EU TE AMO.- gritou a ultima frase fazendo todos os olhares pararem nele.- e estou aqui para te pedir desculpas,e te pedir para deixar eu te fazer feliz.- finalizou esperando a resposta da garota.

Sakura se virou deseu as escadas da sua casa, abriu a porta correndo e caminhou ate onde Sasuke estava parado.

- Sasuke-kun você é louco.- disse sorrindo e recebendo um sorriso dele também.

- Sim sou louco, porque finalmente descobri que estou apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.- disse enlaçando Sakura pela cintura e a beijando com muito amor.

O mundo tinha parado, nem as palmas de seus amigos eles escutavam mais, o que importava para eles, era aquele beijo.

E por um momento tiveram que se separar,pela falta de ar.

- Eu deixo você me fazer feliz, porque eu te amo.- disse a garota sorrindo ao ver os olhos dele que antes eram se brilho ,brilharem.

- Eu também te amo muito, minha rosinha.- e a abraçando a beijou de novo e de novo.

Fim...

--xxxxx--

( N/A): E ai gente rsrsrsrsr me desculpem a demora

Sinto muito mesmo, e espero que esse capitulo esteje bom, porque eu adorei escrever ele.

A e a musica desse capitulo é Pensando em Você dos Pimentas do Reino.

Eu e a Sofia queremos agradecer todas as fics que recebemos e Eeva-chan, esse é o ultimo capitulo as sua fic espero de coração que você tenha gostado.

Gente esperamos reviwes de vocês, e a agradecer as sugestões da fic de bruxas, e lembrar que eu continuo esperando as sugestões de vocês de vocês.

Obrigada mais uma vez e apertem esse botão roxo muito sexy ai em baixo e deixem o que acharam do final da fic

Obrigada e adoro muito vocês

Obrigada pela preferência e já né


End file.
